call me!
by ojou.rizky
Summary: semua butuh pilihan, setiap pilihan memerlukan pengorbanan. pengorbanan dilakukan tanpa penyesalan. Ini kisahnya,,,,, Day 1 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh dikit perubahan pada pangkat multichap. last chap...
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-san, apa kabar?

Saya hadir lagi,,,,ada yang merindukanku?

Ini cerita ketiga saya, semoga memuaskan dan memenuhi persyratan untuk minggu ini

Selamat membaca,

Warning : Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget, mungkin ada yang merasa terdapat persamaan dalam alur dan setting mohon dimaafkan

Pairing : masih Asucaga tapi untuk selanjutnya belum ditentukan

Disclaimer: GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik sunrise

...

"Tidak bisa!"

"Apa tidak ada waktu untuk sebentar saja?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Matikan saja sambungan ini!" ketus sang wanita.

"Tunggu dulu, ini sambungan terakhir kita. Paling tidak ucapkan kata romantis untukku," melas sang pria.

"Lupakan, aku ingin tidur. Besok aku ada bakti sosial."

"Aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kalinya,"

"Terakhir? Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?" ucap wanita dengan ketegasan pada setiap ucapannya.

"Ini sambungan terakhir kita, aku tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran diantara kita. Tidak bisakah kau berkata lembut padaku?"

"Baiklah, kau ingin mendengar aku mengatakan apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu. Tunggu sampai aku kembali. "

"Aku menyayangimu juga. Istirahatlah, besok adalah hari yang berat untukmu."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan _password_ dengan benar?"

"_Aishiteru_ Ath, jaga sayang ini selalu ada. Aku selalu ada untukmu, jangan cemas aku tetap disini."

"Aku akan segera menjadikanmu sebagai nyonya Zala,"

"_Oyasumi_,"

"_Oyasumi_ Cags."

Tut..tut..

Putus sudah sambungan telepon antara sepasang kekasih yang belum resmi itu, menyisakan seorang gadis yang masih menatap layar ponsel pintarnya yang sudah mulai menghitam.

Hari-harinya akan menjadi hari yang berat tanpa seorang yang selama ini menjadi pendengar setianya.

...

...

"Pagi Cags,"

"Pagi Milly,"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kusut?"

"Tidak apa, hanya kesal saja,"

"Pada?"

"Sudahlah, ini sudah resikoku,"

"Biarku tebak, pasti karena Athrun kan?"

"Hmmm,.."

"_Ohayou Minna-san_!" sapa seorang dosen dengan wajah bersahabat yang baru memasuki ruang perkuliahan.

"_Ohayou sensei_," balas seluruh isi kelas sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Bisa kita mulai kuliah pada pagi ini?"

"Silahkan _sensei._"

...

"Kenapa dari tadi memandangi ponsel terus?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat sambil sesekali menyesap jus alpukat yang ia pesan.

"_Gomen ne_, kalau kau merasa aku diamkan,"

"Minumlah jusmu itu, jangan melamun saja. Kau seperti nenek yang menunggu kematian saja,"

"Milly!" bentak Cagali pada sahabatnya yang selalu ada disampingnya mulai dari mereka masih ditaman bermain sampai bangku perkuliahan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan terlalu kasar bicaramu,"

"Biar saja, supaya otakmu itu tidak selalu fokus pada si Kolonel muda itu,"

"Aku merasa hubungan ini sudah hambar,"

"Hambar? Seorang Cagalli berbicara tentang hubungan yang hambar?" tanya Milly dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit mengejek lawan bicaranya.

"Bisakah aku jujur padamu? Tapi jangan selalu mengejekku. Aku tahu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk hal ini. Aku juga butuh teman berbagi Milly,"

"Kau pikir, selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi teman berbagi untukmu?"

"Bisa kita mulai ceritanya?"

"Tentu sayang,"

Flashback

Seorang gadis dengan menggunakan celana jeans dan kaos oblong ditambah jaket safari sewarna dengan iris matanya yang berwarna coklat madu. Sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang berarti baginya karena sedari tadi ia menunggu, ia hanya melihat kearah arloji yang dipasang di tangan sebelah kiri.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam, tapi sang pembuat janji tak kunjung muncul. Karena kesal ia menghentakkan kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu jenis c_anvas sneakers _berwarna _dark red__._

"Maaf terlambat," ucap laki-laki yang baru muncul dari mobil audi berwarna hitam.

"Inikah sikap tepat waktu seorang Letnan kolonel?"

"Maaf, tadi aku membeli ini," jawab sang pria dengan menunjukkan sebuket mawar putih yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Alasan lagi kapten?"

"Maaf Cags, aku janji tidak akan telat lagi,"

"Baiklah, terima kasih mawarnya," ucap Cagalli-gadis yang sedari menunggu kekasihnya, sambil mengambil alih sebuket mawar putih dari tangan Athrun.

"Kau manis, meski telihat sederhana. Aku suka." Ucap Athrun sembari membukakan pintu mobil audinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Cagalli begitu mobil meninggalkan kompleks perumahannya.

"Maunya?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat,"

"..."

Selanjutnya perjalanan mereka hanya ada dalam keheningan. Athrun yang fokus pada menyetirnya, sedangkan Cagalli yang sedang bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Entah ada apa dengan hatinya, ia merasa tidak begitu sebahagia dulu apabila bertemu dan berkencan dengan Athrun seperti saat ini.

"Kita sudah sampai,!" ucap Athrun sesampai mereka di taman hiburan yang buka hanya pada malam hari. Athrun langsung turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadisnya yang masih ada di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih,"

"Ayo!" ajak Athrun yang langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Cagalli.

"KAWAII,..!" teriak segerombolan anak sekolah menengah pertama atau atas, intinya anak sekolah yang pergi bersama di malam senin.

Dengan segera Cagalli melepas genggaman tangan Athrun, "Lihat, kau sudah banyak penggemar," ucap Cagalli begitu ia berhasil melepas tangannya yang tadi bertautan dengan tangan Athrun. Athrun segera memautkan lagi jemarinya dengan jemari Cagalli.

"Biarkan saja, toh mata ini hanya mau melihatmu."

"Cih, rayuanmu sungguh indah didengarkan."

"Begitukah?"

"Ayo cepat belikan tiketnya!"

"Aku yang akan mengantri, kau tunggu di bangku itu. Jangan kemana-mana!" titah Athrun pada Cagalli dengan menunjuk bangku yang ia maksud.

"Iya,!" ucap Cagalli dengan sikap hormat kepada Athrun.

"Kenapa hati ini tidak bergetar?" ucap Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri saat ia duduk di bangku dekat dengan toko souvenir yang menjual gantungan kunci.

"Genggamannya juga tidak sehangat dulu," lagi monolognya sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi digandeng oleh Athrun.

"Dorr!" ucap Athrun mengagetkan Cagalli. Tapi yang didapat hanya sebuah gerakkan memutar dari kepala Cagalli tanpa ada ekspresi kaget di raut wajahnya.

"Kau sudah membelinya?"

"Kau tidak kaget? Ini tiketnya. Kita bisa segera masuk ke dalam,"

"Hmmm...,"

Sesaat setelahnya, sepasang kekasih itu melangkah menuju pintu masuk taman bermain.

"Kita akan mencoba wahana apa?"

"Safari malam?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin, hewannya pasti sudah beraktifitas!" kata Cagalli penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!"

...

Puas dengan berbagai macam wahana yang telah mereka taklukkan kini saatnya mereka istirahat sejenak. Duduk bersama di bangku yang telah disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara taman bermain menjadi pilihan favorit bagi pengunjung untuk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka.

"Setelah ini kita naik gondolla, lalu biang lala?"

"Tidak dengan biang lala Ath!"

"Sekali ini saja!" kata Athrun beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak kuat!"balas Cagalli yang juga beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Athrun. Segera setelah itu, Athrun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli agar berbalik menatap dirinya.

"Akan indah bila malam hari, coba saja!"

"Baiklah, jangan menarikku!"

"Kau akan kabur?"

"Tidak. Aku janji!"

"Baiklah, kita akan ambil antrian." Ucap Athrun yang langsung memautkan jemarinya di sela jemari Cagalli. Proktektif.

...

"Cags," ucap Athrun ketika mereka sudah memasuki gondolla.

"Hmmm,?' balas Cagalli menatap Athrun.

Perlahan tapi pasti Athrun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Cagalli, sontak hal ini membuat Cagalli menutup mata. Ciuman yang terasa lembut karena Athrun yang mengecap manisnya bagian permukaan bibir Cagalli tanpa ada niatan untuk menerobos masuk kedalam milik Cagalli. Ciuman yang tidak singkat tapi juga tidak panjang karena Athrun mencium Cagalli hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya untuk memiliki Cagalli.

"Ehm.," erang Cagalli melepas ciuman dari Athrun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Athrun tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Cagalli.

"Karena kita sudah akan SAMPAI di seberang Ath!" ucap Cagalli dengan penekanan pada kata sampai.

"Oh, aku kira ada apa," ucap Athrun dengan nada cukup santai untuk menanggapi geraman dari Cagalli.

"Athrun! Kau tidak malu kalau ada orang lain yang melihat?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku tidak mencium mereka. Aku mencium orang yang kusayangi. Ada yang salah? Kalau mereka jijik melihatnya, ya jangan dilihat."

"Kau gila!"

"Ayo kita turun!" ajak Athrun begitu gondolla yang mereka sampai di terminal seberang sambil menggandeng tangan Cagalli.

"Dasar!"

"Kita tinggal naik biang lala,"

"Hmmm.,"

"Mau es krim?"

"Tidak, airku masih ada."

"Melihat lampu kota yang berkelip-kelip akan lebih indah apabila kita melihatnya dari atas biang lala," celoteh Athrun sambil mengayunkan pautan tangannya.

"Berdiri dari atas tower atau atap apartemenmu saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu diputar-putar kan?"

"Aku akan memberitahu alasan yang lain kenapa memandang kota dengan naik biang lala lebih indah daripada berdiri tenang di atap,"

"Terserah! Ayo cepat ambil antriannnya!"

"Baik!"

Kedua sejoli itu segera masuk kedalam kotak berbentuk segi enam, dan mulai merangkak naik seperti roda yang berputar dimulai dari bawah lalu keatas dan kebawah lagi. Rute ini ditempuh sebanyak dua kali.

"Lihat! Kau akan melihat pemandangan yang berbeda disaat mencapai titik ketinggian yang berbeda disetiap menitnya. Dan..." ucap Athrun dengan memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapannya.

Cagalli yang menuruti petunjuk Athrun merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutan akan kelebihan biang lala yang tidak diketahui olehnya. Secara spontan ia menoleh kearah Athrun, dan dengan sekejap Cagalli sudah merasakan ciuman lembut dan basah di permukaan bibir tipisnya. Ciuman yang menyiratkan ciuman yang penuh perasaan kasih dan sayang yang mendalam bagi seorang pria pada gadisnya.

Cagalli tahu, bahkan sangat tahu apabila Athrun menyayanginya. Ya, ia percaya apabila sayang adalah perasaan yang lebih dalam sehingga mereka berdua sepakat untuk menungkapkan perasaan kasih itu dengan sebutan sayang. Tapi, yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mengakhiri ciuman ini. Aneh memang, karena biasanya ia betah bahkan terkesan pada sikap bertahan untuk berciuman dengan Athrun tapi sekarang?

"Ehm," lagi, dengan perlahan Cagalli melepas ciumannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Athrun dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup kedua pipi Cagalli.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau menciumku di tempat umum."

"Aku hanya menunjukkan kelebihan naik biang lala padamu,"

"Ath?"

"Hmmm,.?"

"Kenapa kau jadi semesum ini?"

"Mesum?"

"Iya,"

"Entahlah, aku senang saja bisa berjalan berdua denganmu. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Jadi sekali bertemu aku ingin benar-benar memanfaatkannya."

"Apakah tugasmu bertambah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tiga minggu sekali aku menjemput Kira di kesatuaannya. Padahal ia seorang marinir. Maksudku, ia bisa pulang lebih sering darimu. Apakah bebanmu bertambah?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku lebih sering lagi mengunjungimu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya padamu!" balas Cagalli sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kota malam yang berhias lampu guna mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Kenapa gugup?"

"Sudahlah, kita akan turun."

...

"Ath?" tanya Cagalli begitu mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil audi milik Athrun.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok langsung berangkat atau sarapan di rumah dulu?"

"Maaf, besok aku harus segera ke hanggar. Ada persiapan mesin pesawat yang belum aku uji,"

"Hmmm,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa perlu aku buatkan kue?"

"Maaf Cags, tapi aku memang tidak bisa. Kalau ada waktu saja ya,"

"Baiklah, lakukan saja."

"Jangan marah, sungguh aku tidak bisa."

"Iya, aku paham."

Flashback off

...

"Lalu?" tanya gadis berambut coklat sambil mengaduk jus yang telah tersisa tinggal separuh.

"Kupikir tadi pagi dia akan menelponku untuk pamit, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang belum ada kabar darinya?"

"Mulai kapan seorang Cagalli menunggu telepon dari sang kekasih,hah?"

"Bukan begitu Milly, kau tahu? Setiap aku mengantar Kira ke pelabuhan sebelum ia berangkat ia selalu memberi kabar pada Lacus, semacam konfirmasi berita. Sementara Athrun? Dia tidak pernah pamit setiap akan berangkat tugas!"

"Seperti anak sekolah yang sedang jatuh cinta saja!"

"Harusnya ia bisa membaca situasi! Semalam setelah ia mengantar aku pulang, aku hubunginya mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku memaksanya untuk kedua kalinya agar dia mau ke rumah. Sekedar memastikan bahwa dia masih mau berkorban untukku. Tapi dengan tegas ia menolak."

"Ia akan bertugas Cags, bukan akan pergi berkencan dengan wanita lain. Jadi kau tenang saja!"

"Memang selama ini aku diam saja dengan hubungan seperti ini, tapi kenapa jadi begitu hambar,"

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Athrun?"

"Bagaimana bicara dengannya? Kalau setiap tugas _handphone_nya selalu dalam _mode off_?"

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Padahal saat bertugas Kira selalu dapat menghubungi kami. Apa tugasnya sangat berat?"

"Aku tidak mengerti masalah tugas yang menyangkut seorang pilot pesawat perang Cags,"

"Aku menyerah dengan keadaan ini!" ucap pasrah Cagalli dengan suara lirih kemudian ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang ditempatkan di atas meja.

"Hei, sudahlah! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Masih banyak hal yang mesti kau pikirkan. Seperti tugas belajarmu diluar?"

"Oh ya, kau sudah menemukan tempat magang?"

"Hmmm, aku akan magang di Arc Angel's Company. Kebetulan salah satu keluargaku bekerja disana. Jadi aku meminta bantuannya untuk masuk di perusahaan itu,"

"Lalu aku dimana?"

"Di kantin jurusan!" jawab Milly sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh.

"Bukan itu maksudku Milly!"

"Di rumah sakitmu kan bisa?"

"Hmmm, itu pilihan terakhirku Milly. Ayah menyuruhku mencari di tempat lain dulu,"

"Keluargamu unik ya, ayah dokter, ibu apoteker, kakak seorang marinir dan punya tunangan pilot. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Serasa jus jerukmu!"

"Aku serius!"

"Ayo masuk kelas!" ajak Cagalli kepada Milly dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk berjalan menuju ruang kelas untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya.

...

Menjelang matahari terbenam terlihat seorang sedang asik menikmati lukisan kuasa di atas langit.

"Hmmm,," desahan terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis dengan rambut blode.

"Stellar!" terdengar seorang sedang berteriak.

'_mengganggu suasana tenang saja!'_ batin Cagalli yang merasa terganggu dengan suara teriakan lelaki itu.

"Stellar!" kini suara itu terdengar melengking di telinga Cagalli. Sepertinya ia harus segera pindah ketempat lain. Sebelum ia mendapatkan peran sebagai obat pengusir nyamuk.

Baru saja ia beranjak dari duduknya, dari belakang ia langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat yang tak tahu berasal dari mana. Dengan mengandalkan tenaga karatekanya ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan yang mungkin saja dapat membunuhnya.

Cagalli langsung berbalik badan guna melihat siapa tersangka dari pelukan yang mematikan ini. Mata Cagalli langsung melebar tak kalah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

Plak!

Tamparan keras terasa di pipi kiri pria yang tadi memeluk Cagalli. "Siapa kau? Beraninya memelukku? Dasar pria MESUM!" teriak Cagalli dengan suara yang lebih keras di kata mesumnya.

"Stell, ini aku Shinn!

"Stell? Namaku Cagalli!"

"Jangan mengelak!" dengan sekali tarikan pria itu berhasil membuat Cagalli jatuh dalam pelukkannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lepaskan _baka_!" rontah Cagalli sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong mundur tubuh tegap itu. Bukannya lepas, sang pria malah menguatkan pelukannya.

"Ku mohon, aku Cagalli bukan Stellar yang kau maksud!"

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya Cagalli merelakan dirinya dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang pria yang tidak ia kenali. Pria dengan surai berwarna gelap dengan kulit putih bersih, itu sudah cukup menampilkan seorang pria tampan dan mapan-menggunakan setelan jas kantor-menurut Cagalli.

Setelah puas memeluk Cagalli, pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku senang bisa menemukanmu lagi, mereka salah! Kau masih hidup!" jelas pria tersebut begitu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku CAGALLI!" teriak Cagalli dengan menekankan pada namanya.

"Aku yakin kau Stellar!"

"Baiklah." Ucap pasrah Cagalli, kemudian ia membuka tasnya mencari kartu identitas tentang dirinya.

"Lihat!" perintah Cagalli begitu menemukan kartu tanda penduduknya dan kartu keanggotaan perpustakaan kota.

"Disini tertulis nama Cagalli, dan juga lihat fotonya! Sama dengan aku kan?" tujuk Cagalli pada foto di kartu identitasnya dan membandingkan dengan wajah aslinya.

"Cukup Stell, ini aku Shinn!" ucap sang pria dengan memegang pundak Cagalli dengan erat.

"Demi Haumea,aku bukan Stellar. Aku ini Cagalli. Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?"

"Tidak! Kau adalah Stellarku!" ucap tegas Shinn dengan makin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya di pundak Cagalli.

"Bukan, kau menyakitiku!" ucap Cagalli dengan suara yang lirih, berharap ia dapat menipu pria itu dan segera berlari menjauh dari pria tidak waras yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf," ucap pria gila dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

Begitu pria _ruby_ sepenuhnya menurunkan kedua tangannya, dengan segera Cagalli mendorong dada bidang Shinn dan berlari menjauh dari Shinn. Berharap tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan orang gila seperti itu.

...

"kudengar dari beberapa mahasiswi pembicara hari ini masih muda dan tampan,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya apabila kau mau!"

"Berselingkuh?"

"Mungkin!"

"Sepertinya itu saran untukmu saja," balas Cagalli dengan nada malas, seperti ia menjawab pernyataan-pernyataan sebelumnya dari Milly.

Milly yang sibuk mengecek ponsel pintarnya lebih memilih diam untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang pertemuan daripada membalas jawaban Cagalli yang tidak enak didengar oleh syaraf pendengaran otaknya.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang pertemuan sudah banyak mahasiswi yang menempati bangku barisan depan sampai ke tengah, sisanya hanya bagian tengah ke belakang yang kosong. Akhirnya kedua mahasiswi tingkat akhir jurusan administrasi bisnis itu pun mengambil tempat duduk di urutan nomor tiga dari belakang sebagai tempat aman dari kejaran pertanyaan, apalagi dengan suasana hati dari salah satu mahasiswi tersebut yang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Lebih baik menghindar sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Banyak yang mau mendapatkan hatinya. Lihat lah!" ucap Milly, kemudian ia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya beberapa mahasiswi yang sibuk memoles wajah mereka dengan bedak dan menambahkan pemerah bibir di atas bibir mereka."Lihat! mereka sedang sibuk semua. Kau tidak mau meniru mereka?" tanya Milly masih sibuk memperhatikan teman-teman sejurusannya yang masih sibuk berdandan.

"..." hening, merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Cagalli, Milly lalu menoleh kearah Cagalli yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, dan ternyata orang yang diajak bicara sedang tidur pulas di meja dengan bantal lengan tangannya.

"Bangun Cags!" teriak Milly tepat di telinga Cagalli.

"Hmmm,.."ucap Cagalli dengan nada malas lalu meluruskan tulang belakangnya.

"Baru juga kita duduk, kau sudah pergi tidur!" protes Milly dengan posisi mengambek pada Cagalli.

"Maaf, aku sangat mengantuk,"

"Sudahlah, pembicaranya sudah datang. Jangan tidur lagi!"

Begitu Cagalli melihat ke arah pembicara yang dimaksud oleh Milly, betapa terkejut dirinya menemukan orang gila mesum yang ditemuinya dua hari lalu di taman. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Cagalli membuat Milly jadi bertanya,"Kenapa?"

"Dia, orang gila yang aku ceritakan kepadamu," ucap Cagalli dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Iya!" bentak Cagalli pada Milly.

"Kau yang gila Cag! Dia itu pengusaha sukses, mapan yang tampan. Bukan orang gila!"

"Katakan aku memang gila, lalu kau?"

Mungkin karena percakapan mereka yang terlalu keras, tanpa disadari semua orang yang ada diruang pertemuan menatap horor ke arah mereka berdua. Refleks saja Milly mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sambil menundukkan kepala tanda permintaan maafnya yang diikuti oleh Cagalli.

Akibat kejadian ini, si pembicara yang telah kehilangan perhatian dari mahasiswa segera mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula dimana ia menjadi pusat perhatian dengan cara berdeham kecil lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyuruh Cagalli dan Milly maju kedepan.

"Kepada kedua mahasiswi yang cantik, kita persilahkan mereka untuk mengungkapkan pendapat mereka tentang masalah yang kita angkat hari ini sebagai bekal magang kalian nantinya," ucap pembicara mempersilahkan waktu dan tempat kepada Cagalli dan Milly.

Entah apa yang sekarang ada di kepala Milly dan Cagalli, mereka berdua maju dengan tatapan kosong. Berharap ada salah satu rekan seangkatan yang mau memberitahu masalah apa yang dibahas dengan suara lantang, kalau diperlukan berteriak sekalipun tidak akan jadi masalah.

Sibuk dengan pikiran yang tidak jelas, tak terasa mereka sampai di depan. Dengan ragu Milly mengambil pengeras suara yang disodorkan oleh pembicara kepadanya. "Maaf, saya telah membuat keributan. Jujur saja, saya kurang mendengarkan materi yang telah disampaikan tadi. Jadi, jangan bertanya macam-macam. Itu akan percuma karena kami tidak tahu jawabannya," sesal Milly dengan menahan rasa malunya. Ia tahu ia salah jadi hanya itu yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Cari aman saja.

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maafnya, Milly menyerahkan _microphone_ kepada Cagalli, dengan ragu ia mengambil alat yang sekarang menjadi barang yang sangat ditakuti oleh Cagalli. "Maafkan saja _minna_, saya terlalu ceroboh untuk membuat keributan di kelas ini. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf!" ucap Cagalli, kemudian secara bersamaan mereka berdua menundukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita terhindar dari amukan yang lebih besar dari senior atau atasan kita nantinya. Baiklah, kalian silakan kembali ke bangku!" perintah Shinn.

...

tbc

Sedikit memaksa untuk update fict ini, tapi bonek aja dech...

Jangan lupa reviewnya minna san...

Terima kasih minna... Dan

Sampai jumpa minna..

Athrun adalah angkatan udara dengan pangkat Letnan kolonel, sedangkan Cagalli adalah mahasisiwi tingkat akhir. Perbedaan usia mereka tiga tahun. Saat ini Cagalli berusia 22 tahun, jadi Athrun berusia 25 tahun sama dengan Kira.

Mereka disebut pasangan belum resmi karena belum menikah, masih bertunangan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, minna-san...

Cerita ini berlanjut, semoga dapat mengurangi kejenuhan kalian semua readers

Warning : Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget, mungkin ada yang merasa terdapat persamaan dalam alur dan setting mohon dimaafkan..

ada perubahan pangkat teman...maaf,,,pangkat Athrun Letkol...bisa di check lgi dichap 1

Disclaimer: GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik sunrise

CHAPTER 2

...

"Hmmm," mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya gadis blode itu menghela napasnya, memandangi fotonya dengan seorang pria berseragam Angkatan Udara dengan latar pesawat tempur yang sedang dalam perbaikan di salah satu hanggar milik Angkatan Udara. Saat itu ia menjemput Athrun di satuaannya setelah Athrun menerima penghargaan FAITH dan kenaikan pangkat dari Kapten menjadi Mayor. Pencapaian yang luar biasa padahal ia baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Berhasil menembak pesawat teroris tanpa korban jiwa dan kerugian yang besar, menyelamatkan sandera dan mendapatkan informasi tentang teroris menjadikannya sebagai anggota tentara angkata udara yang tidak bisa di remehkan. Bangga. Jelas Cagalli bangga, tapi kebanggaan harus dibayar sangat mahal olehnya, tidak seperti gadis yang dapat berkencan semaunya, mereka hanya dapat bertemu tiga bulan sekali atau bahkan satu tahun sekali seperti saat Athrun dikirim untuk menyelesaikan pemberantasaan teroris.

"Hmmm," ia menghela napas lagi, menghapus cairan bening yang refleks membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak ada pesan baru-tidak ada panggilan masuk, tidak ada pesan baru-tidak ada panggilan masuk, tidak ada pesan baru-tidak ada panggilan masuk," ucap berulang Cagalli hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya mengambil ponsel melihat waktu yang tertera di layar ponsel begitu terbangun dari tidur yang tidak berkualitasnya.

"Aku seperti orang gila," keluhnya lagi. Merindukan seseorang yang bahkan mungkin tidak merindukan kita adalah hal yang paling tidak mengenakan.

"Yosh! Aku akan buat kue!" ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menuju dapur. Seperti mimpi. Sekarang masih pukul dua dini hari dan dengan semangat ia menyalakan _mixer_ dan mulai mengocok empat butir telur sampai mengembang.

"Selesai!" Ia menatap puas kue yang sekarang terpampang rapi di meja makan, kue tersebut hanya kue sederhana yang dihiasi krim warna-warni.

"Kalau nanti kau pulang, aku akan membuatkanmu kue seperti ini. Pasti kau suka. Jangan lupa makan. Jangan sampai kau lebih kurus dariku. Cepat pulang," ucap lirih Cagalli didepan kue yang ia tambahkan dua lilin, ia menatap sebentar lalu meniup api lilin. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, ini adalah cara ia mengusir rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya. Hari menjelang fajar, ia berniat membawa kue ini ke kampus untuk dimakan bersama Milly, dan melihat dimana ia akan magang.

...

"Dorr!" usil gadis bersurai kecoklatan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Cagalli.

"Pandang saja ponsel mati itu sampai matamu keluar,"

"_Gomen_ _ne_,"

"Dimana?"

"_Core_ _spelndor's_ _agency_," ucap malas Cagalli.

"Wah, kau akan menjadi anak buah Tuan Asuka rupanya?"

"Jangan memulai!"

"Kita lihat, sampai dimana kau bertahan. Setia memang harus, menghargai lamanya suatu hubungan juga hal penting. Tapi cobalah membandingkannya dengan yang lain. Bagaimana kau tahu Athrun yang terbaik, tapi kau tidak mengetahui pembanding yang lain hah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Persiapkan magangmu. Ini juga hal terpenting dalam hidupmu. Jangan hanya memikirkannya. Hmmm?" bujuk Milly pada sahabat karibnya.

"Ya, aku hanya merindukannya. Aku hanya ingin jadi pendukung yang baik untuknya,"

"Pendamping, sayang."

"Ya, kapan mulai masuk?"

"Rabu, besok aku akan datang untuk meyerahkan dokumen pengantar. Aku bahkan satu tim dengan Flay. Super sekali."

"Hahhaha,"

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Aku satu tim dengan Julie,"

"Tertawalah, S-A-Y-A-N-G!" ulang Milly dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ini kue untukmu. Aku harus mengurus semua berkasnya. Mereka sudah menungguku di halte."

...

"_Ohayou_," sapa Cagalli yang baru turun dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan untuk bersarapan bersama dengan keluarganya.

"_Ohayou_, cantiknya," puji ibu Cagalli melihat anak gadisnya yang memakai setelan kemeja kantor berwarna putih gading dengan rok pensil dibawah lutut berwarna hitam. Hari ini ia akan mulai magang untuk keperluan tugas akhirnya.

"_Arigatou_,"

"Segeralah sarapan, jangan terlambat. Ayahmu masih ada di kamar, tidak perlu menunggunya."

"_Hai_!"

"_Ittekimasu_!" pamit cagalli meninggalkan kediamannya dan menuju halte terdekat dari rumahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Ca-chan," sapa ramah Julie pada sahabat kecilnya yang baru saja turun dari bus.

"_Ohayou_. Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku di halte ini. Tapi bisakah kau memanggilku Cagalli saja?"

"_Iie_!"

"Terserah! Aku merindukanmu Julie!" peluk erat Cagalli pada sahabat terbaiknya ini.

"Kemarin kira bertemu. Dan baru sekarang kau rindu padaku?"

"Entahlah," acuh Cagalli yang berjalan menjauh dari halte menuju kantor tempat ia akan magang selama empat bulan.

"Enam bulan lagi kita akan wisuda!" sorak Julie.

"Bahkan kita belum melalui tugas akhir."

"Selamat datang, dan semoga bermanfaat." Sambutan dari menajer sub operasional.

"Mohon bantuannya," kompak dua gadis yang akan magang selama empat bulan kedepan.

"Mr. Miguel akan membimbing kalian. Silahkan ikuti intruksi dari beliau,"

"_Hai_!"

...

Hari pertama semua berjalan dengan lancar, hanya perkenalan dengan karyawan senior, belajar mengenali dokumen, penyimpanan dan pengolahan data sebagai dasar pelaporan.

"Hari ini CEO kita akan datang meninjau kerja kita. Yosh, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pangeran kantor ini," ucap Julie dengan semangat dan suka cita.

"Hmmm,"

"Ca-_chan_!"

"Iya, Julie. Aku mendengarkanmu," malas Cagalli. Sekarang mereka berada di kedai makanan.

"Setelah satu bulan kita magang, akhirnya datang juga. Sabar itu akan indah pada waktunya,"

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, kau akan termakan karena kesabaranmu sendiri,"

"Ca-_chan_, apa dia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya hati-hati Julie, takut akan menyinggung perasaan temannya ini.

"Tidak," jawab lemas Cagalli.

Selama ini,setiap menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya, Cagalli selalu melihat ponselnya berharap mungkin Athrun akan menghubunginya. Sudah satu bulan lebih ia tidak memberi kabar, bahkan ia pernah tidak dihubungi selama enam bulan. Kenapa ia jadi sensitif?

"Ayo, kembali ke kantor!" ajak Julie, menghibur Cagalli.

Kantor mereka terletak lumayan jauh dari kantor pusat, _Core_ _spelndor's_ _agency _adalah kantor cabang mengurusi tentang masalah yang berkaitan dengan distribusi dan bahan baku produksi.

"Hari ini Tuan muda akan melihat kerja kita. Jadikan ini sebagai motivasi kalian untuk berkerja secara maksimal. Mengerti?" lantang suara manejer terdengar hingga seluruh lobi kantor.

"Siap!" jawab kompak seluruh pegawai yang berada di lobi kantor. Cagalli yang baru datang bersama Julie sempat bingung dengan keadaaan ini, tapi dengan cepat mereka meniru gerakan para senior yang mengangkat tangan kanan ke udara.

"Kembali berkerja!" perintah menajer pada seluruh karyawan.

"Apa selalu seperti ini?"

"Mungkin. Kata menajer benar, aku harus bersemangat!"

"Iya," jawab malas Cagalli meninggalkan Julie yang masih larut dalam hayalannya.

"_Konichiwa_, _minna_!" sapa suara berat di ambang pintu masuk.

"_Konichiwa_, _kaichou_!" balas seluruh karyawan yang berada di ruang berukuran lima belas meter kali sepuluh meter.

"Kepala, boleh saya meminjam Cagalli sebentar?" ijin pria bersuara berat kepada kepala bagian dengan sopan. Sedangkan Cagalli hanya memandang aneh pria berjas hitam dengan dasi berwarna serupa.

"Silahkan," ucap penuh sopan kepala bagian kepada atasan sekaligus pemilik dari _Impluse's_ _company_

"Terima kasih, ayo nona Cagalli," ajak pria bersurai kelam bermata _ruby_ pada Cagalli.

"Permisi pak," ijin Cagalli pada atasan.

"_Hisashiburi_ Cagalli," sapa pria tersebut saat mereka berada di ruang pribadinya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengoreksi kinerja pegawainya.

"_Hisashiburi_,"

"Sepertinya aku membuat kesan pertama yang tidak menyenang untukmu,"

"Hmmm, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh, silahkan duduk."

"Ada yang saya bantu?" ulang Cagalli yang terdengar jengah dengan sikap atasannya ini.

"Bisakah kita makan bersama nanti malam?"

"Maaf, tapi saya harus menyelesaikan laporan magang untuk bulan lalu bersama dengan Julie,"

"Apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya penasaran pria bersurai gelap.

"Maaf, tapi adakah hubungannya dengan profit yang akan anda peroleh dari jawaban saya nantinya?"

"Shinn asuka, CEO dari _Impluse's_ _company_. Usia dua puluh lima tahun, ditinggal meninggal oleh calon istri dan sekarang sedang mencari calon istri yang akan mendampingiku di kemudian hari." Salam kenal Shinn kepada Cagalli. Ia melangkang mendekati sofa dan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Cagalli.

"Perkenalkan, saya Cagalli yamato. Berusia dua puluh satu tahun sudah bertunangan dengan seorang tentara. Salam kenal," balas Cagalli kemudian ia duduk kembali.

"Kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Sudah tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu. Dimana kalian nanti malam akan mengerjakaannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab?"

"Mungkin tanda tanganku akan mempengaruhi nilaimu,"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu nona, jangan salah paham,"

"Ruang jaga malam hari. Kami akan menyelesaikannya malam ini,"

...

"Perbaiki tulisanmu yang ada disini, ini tidak efektif," saran Shinn pada dua gadis yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kalau ini?" tanya salah satu gadis berkaca mata yang duduk disebelah gadis _blode_.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi cobalah mengurangi arsipan ini," tunjuk Shinn di sudut layar komputer lipat.

"_Hai_!"

"Begini?" tanya si _blode_.

"Cukup, selanjutnya lakukan pelaporan seperti ini. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Hai_! _Arigatou_ _gozaimashita_," ucap terima kasih keduanya pada pria bermata _ruby_ tersebut.

"_Douita_!"

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang," lanjut Shinn mencari kesepatan.

"Cagalli saja, saya harus menjemput ibu. Maaf," sesal Julie dan memberikan tatap horor kearah Cagalli agar ia tidak menolak tawaran Shinn karena akan berimabas pada nilai mereka.

"Kau mengorbankanku?"

"Sudahlah, hari semakin larut. Saya permisi dulu, saya titip Cagalli tuan. Terima kasih atas pelajaran hari ini. Permisi," pamit Julie meninggalkan ruang jaga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Iya, ayo kita pulang," terima Cagalli.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Cagalli, mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak diperhatikan seperti ini oleh Athrun. Normal, kan?

"Melamun?" tanya Shinn tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya.

"_Iie_, sudah lama aku tidak diantar pulang oleh seseorang,"

"Aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu jika kau mau,"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih punya uang untuk bayar tarif bus. Rasanya juga tidak pantas untuk selalu merepotkan atasan sendiri, apalagi statusku hanya mahasiswi yang magang."

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak nona, kau terlalu bersemangat."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu jalan menuju rumahku?"

"Ini arah ke rumahmu? Aku baru tahu," jawab penuh keheranan Shinn.

"Jangan berbohong!" selidik Cagalli.

"Aku mempunyai dokumen tentang identitasmu nona, mulai dari nama, tanggal lahir, alamat dan data umum lainnya. Ada masalah?"

"Ya, itu wewenangmu."

"Apa boleh aku mampir?" pinta Shinn saat mereka sampai didepan rumah Cagalli dengan selamat.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Maaf, permintaanmu ditolak tuan!" Cagalli beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Shinn mengikuti langkah Cagalli mendekati gerbang rumahnya yang terkunci,"Ya, sampai besok. Nona," salam Shinn, dengan gemas ia mengacak pelan rambut Cagalli, "_Oyasumi_ Ca-chan," lanjutnya dan meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang, Shinn menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan kearah Cagalli yang tidak dibalas oleh Cagalli karena Cagalli langsung bergedik dan lebih memilih membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Cagalli segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan diri kemudian beranjak tidur, sudah menjadi kebiasaan wajib saat akan pergi tidur ia selalu membuka semua jejaring sosial yang ia punya untuk mengetahui kabar dari ia-sang Letkol yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Ting

Pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesan masuk diponsel Cagalli, dengan semangat ia membuka pesan tersebut, dan isinya :

**Mimpi indah nona  
Tuan Shinn**

"Hah? Bahkan ia punya nomer ponselku?..."jeda sejenak, entah mengapa Cagalli merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang, "..Kapan aku mendapat terakhir mendapat pesan seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengana menandang penuh senyum pada pesan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, berulang kali ia baca pesan singkat tersebut hingga ia terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan menitikan air mata dari sudut matanya.

...

Semua berjalan dengan Cagalli yang terbiasa diantar dan dijemput oleh Shinn, terbiasa dengan pesan singkat yang cukup melepaskan kejenuhan menunggu Athrun tanpa kabar selama empat bulan lebih.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ayo!" ajak pria berjas hitam yang berjalan menghampiri Cagalli dan langsung menggandeng gadis yang sudah menunggunya selama dua puluh menit.

"Kalau kau sibuk tidak perlu menjemputku, busnya masih beroperasi. Jangan berlebihan!" tegur Cagalli saat Shinn sibuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman dibadan Cagalli. Merasa diacuhkan Cagalli menugurnya sekali lagi, "Shinn!"

"Iya, aku dengar. Ayo aku antar pulang. Kau pasti sudah lelah," balas Shinn dengan suara tenang lalu menegakan pungung belakangnya untuk menjalankan mesin mobil dan melaju ke rumah Cagalli.

"Dasar!" gerutu Cagalli yang hanya dibalas senyuman hangat milik Shinn

Shinn membawa mobilnya dengan tenang, tidak terburu-buru. Cagalli mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika ban mobil berbelok kearah lain dari jalur menuju rumahnya. Shinn yang melihat kerutan di dahi Cagalli mengerti arti dari sikap tersebut langsung berkata, "Apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" balas Cagalli bingung.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar, toh Mayu rindu padamu. Apa salahnya mampir terlebih dahulu?"

"Alasan!"

Hanya berjarak delapan menit dari pecakapan tersebut mereka tiba di rumah mewah dengan cat coklat bertingkat tiga.

"_Okaeri_, _nii_-_chan_!" sapa ceria gadis remaja yang mungkin masih berusia lima belas tahun.

"_Tadaima_, Mayu!" gemas Shinn pada gadis yang membukakan pintu masuk untuknya.

"_Tadaima_, Mayu-_chan_," kini suara berbeda berasal dari belakang Shinn yang ternyata berdiri Cagalli dengan setelan kemeja kerjanya.

"Cagalli _Nee_-_chan_!" pekik Mayu berhambur kepelukan Cagalli. Sudah satu bulan terakhir ini Cagalli sering mampir ke rumah keluarga Asuka, dari yang awalnya Shinn hanya berpura-pura tersesat, tapi ternyata itu hanya tipuan agar Cagalli mau ikut dengannya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Shinn selembut mungkin, sudah tiga bulan ia berusaha mengalihkan hati Cagalli kepadanya, tapi ternyata _walpaper_ di layar ponsel dan dekstop Cagalli masihlah gambar yang sama seperti empat bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka kenal.

Shinn tidak akan menyerah atas usahanya, dengan perhatian yang sederhana ia yakin Cagalli akan melihat kearahnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat melewati sisa hidupnya. Cagalli bukanlah orang sulit atau berlebihan dalam hal kasih-sayang, ia menyukai perwujudan yang sederhana, mungkin itu juga yang membuat pasangan Cagalli saat ini tidak melepaskan Cagalli. Bahkan cenderung mempertahankannya.

"Ini," tawar Shinn pada Cagalli sekotak jus jeruk kemasan. "Aku ke atas dulu, tunggu sebentar ya," pamit Shinn meninggalkan Cagalli sendiri di ruang tamu. Rumah ini sepi hanya ada Shinn dan Mayu serta beberapa pengurus keperluan rumah. Kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di daerah pinggiran Onogoro, mereka lebih menyukai suasana pantai yang damai dan hangat. Segala masalah yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan mereka percayakan sepenuhnya kepada putra sulung mereka.

"_Nee_-_chan_, ini untukmu!" tawar Mayu memberikan bungkusan kotak berwarna merah tanpa pita.

"Hadiah?" tanya penasaran Cagalli.

"Ambilah!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Shinn menuruni tangga dengan berlari kecil.

"Itu hadiah sungguhan. Aku tidak mungkin menipu _Nee_-_chan_. _Nee_-_chan_, jangan memberitahunya apa yang ada didalam kotak itu. Aku belajar dulu ya," pamit Mayu melangkah ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Ayo," ajak Shinn dan mengambil _blazer_ Cagalli dan membantu Cagalli memakai _blazer_nya dengan tersenyum kearah Shinn. Selalu. Shinn memperlakukannya dengan baik, bahkan saat ini ia jarang menolak semua perhatian Shinn yang ditujukan kepadanya. Senang. Ya, hanya itu yang dirasakan Cagalli.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Jangan menolak! Atau aku tidak akan menandatanganinya, mengerti?"

"Ya, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku mengantuk,"

"Ya!"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan riang, dimana Cagalli bercerita tentang harinya yang ditanggapi gurauan lalu beberapa tipuan ekspresif yang berhasil membuat Cagalli makin bersemangat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayo!" ajak keluar Shinn setiba mereka ditempat parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di ORB.

"Ya," balas malas Cagalli mengikuti langkah Shinn.

"Jangan terlalu jauh dariku, ini pusat keramaian." Shinn mengenggam tangan Cagalli meyelipkan jemarinya disela-sela jari Cagalli. Hangat.

"Tidak perlu dengan seluruh kekuatanmu. Itu menyakitkan," sinis Cagalli menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sudah sering mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti ini, sebenarnya Cagalli bukan tipe orang yang suka keramaian. Dulu, ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Athrun di rumah. Di rumah Athrun atau di rumah Cagalli, jarang sekali mereka berjalan bersama keluar, mereka berpikir bahwa itu hanya membuat waktu mereka untuk bercerita berkurang, berbagi kisah saat raga mereka terpisah oleh jarak, waktu dan tugas.

Tes..test..

Secara tidak sadar Cagalli meneteskan air matanya, yang membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya tentang kenangannya dulu bersama Athrun.

Brukk...

Cagalli menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di depannya, dengan sadar pula ia segera minta maaf dan menghapus air mata yang masih keluar dari dua bola mata _hazel_nya.

"Maaf," sesal Cagalli dengan membungkukan badannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hah? Kita sudah sampai," ucap suara berat seorang pria. Dengan ragu Cagalli melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak yang ternyata adalah pria dewasa, berambut gelap bermata _ruby, _dan bersifat menyebalkan walau terkadang mengesankan.

"_Kusso_!" jengkel Cagalli.

Grebb

Tarikan tangan yang membuat tubuh Cagalli menabrak tubuh tegap milik pria yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya.

Shinn melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata itu, dengan erat ia memeluk Cagalli, mengusap secara lembut surai cerah itu, membiarkan madu itu mengeluarkan airnya yang mungkin akan membuat bibir itu tersenyum atau bahkan akan tertawa lagi seperti dua jam yang lalu.

"Menangis lah, memangnya apa yang kau tangisi hah?" tanya Shinn melepas pelukannya, memaksa _hazel_ menatap _ruby_nya. Dengan wajah mengejek Shinn, "Hah?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Baka_!" alih Cagalli dan memutuskan menatap kearah lain, "Ini?" tanya takjub Cagalli memandang kembali si pemilik permata _ruby._

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu aku tadi membawamu kemana?" tanya heran Shinn.

"Shinn?"

"Apa?" tanya balik Shinn.

Grebb

Cagalli langsung memeluk Shinn, berjinjit menggapai leher Shinn. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri, ia bukan wanita egois yang hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Shinn membalas pelukan Cagalli dengan sama eratnya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Cagalli mengusap punggung belakang Cagalli dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau tangisi hah?" tanya Shinn masih memeluk Cagalli. Hanya gelengan kepala secara berulang yang diberikan Cagalli sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Shinn. Masih sama, Cagalli masih menolak untuk menceritakan semuanya, masih memendam semuanya, dia hanya berani untuk menangis dan membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya tanpa bermaksud memberitahu penyebabnya.

"Cengeng!" ejek Shinn.

Saat ini mereka duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan gratis oleh pemerintah sebagai fasilitas taman kota.

"Aku baru tahu ada taman kota disini," acuh Cagalli mengutarakan pernyataannya.

"Ya, taman ini baru dibuka tiga minggu yang lalu. Mayu yang merekomendasikannya."

"Oh,"

Taman ini terdiri dari miniatur tanaman yang bersinar karena lampu yang ditanam didalamnya. Aktifitas di taman ini hanya berlangsung pada malam hari, karena pada malam hari warga dapat duduk bersantai dengan mengawasi para anak yang bermain dengan lampion-lampion tanaman tersebut.

Shinn memandang wajah suram Cagalli, tangan Shinn mengambil sesuatu di saku _blazer_. Sebuah gelang rantai kecil berwarna _silver_. Perlahan tangan kiri Shinn mendekati tangan Cagalli, mengusap lembut permukaan kulit itu membuat pemiliknya memandang sang pelaku.

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli.

Tangan kanan Shinn memasangkan gelang di tangan ringkih Cagalli, "Aku tahu Mayu juga memberimu gelang, tapi aku harap kau lebih menyukai gelang dariku." Ucapnya dengan mengaitkan pengait di kedua sisi gelang _silver_.

"Jangan pernah dilepas selama kau masih membutuhkan aku. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak perlu bantuanku lagi, kau bisa membuang gelang tersebut. Jangan mengembalikannya lagi padaku," perintah Shinn.

"_Arigatou_," ucap kesungguhan Cagalli.

Shinn mengacak pelan rambut Cagalli, "Dimana laporannya? Aku akan menandatanganinya,"

Cagalli segera mencari laporan yang sudah ia jilid, hanya perlu tanda tangan dari Shinn maka ia akan mendapat bimbingan untuk menyusun skripsi sebagai tugas akhir jurusan. Itu artinya dua bulan lagi ia akan di wisuda.

"Ini," Cagalli menyerahkan buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna merah jambu.

Shinn langsung mendatanganinya, "Ini," ucap Shinn menyerahkan kembali kepada Cagalli.

"Terima kasih, mulai minggu depan aku akan mendapat bimbingan untuk skripsi. Jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Kapan kau menghubungiku? Selama ini aku yang selalu menghubungimu terlebih dahulu,"

Deg..

Ya, benar. Selalu Shinn yang menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, berbeda dengan Athrun yang tidak pernah menghubungi Cagalli terlebih dahulu. Selalu. Selalu Cagalli yang mengubungi Athrun.

"Ya," lirih Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya, merasa kecewa yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi mampu ia tutupi.

"Eh? Ada apa lagi denganmu?" tanya heran Shinn.

"_Iie_, kau mengucapkan kata yang salah,"

"Hah?" bingung Shinn.

"Lupakan, bagaimana kalau kau membiarkan aku menghubungimu dan aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugas kuno itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Shinn yang melihat Cagalli diam saja.

"Hah?"

"Perlu aku ulangi?"

"Tidak,"

"Jadi?"

"Terserah padamu, asal jangan terlalu merusak alur kerjaku,"

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mendapat gelar profesor, jadi tenang saja."

"Profesor?"

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Lupakan, terima kasih atas semua kesempatan ini," ucap Shinn lagi.

"Yosh, terima kasih untuk semua ini," ucap lantang Cagalli menatap Shinn lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan beralih memandang gelang _silver_ yang baru diberikan oleh Shinn.

...

"Kira!" teriak gembira wanita dengan baju tidurnya.

"Jangan berteriak!"

"_Yare_-_yare_, dua minggu lagi aku akan wisuda. Pulanglah!"

"Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang, hah?"

"Aku mendapatkan sidang terakhir, jadi..." jeda Cagalli

"Aku mengerti, akan aku usahakan satu minggu lagi aku sampai di rumah."

"Kira!"

"Jangan berteriak,.." hening sesaat. "Selamat Cag," ucap tulus Kira.

"_Arigatou_ Kira, aku akan menjemputmu. Hubungi aku sesampai di dermaga. Aku merindukanmu,"

"_Wakatta_, istirahatlah. _Oyasumi_ Cags,"

"_Oyasumi_, hati-hati.." jeda Cagalli, "_Nii_-_san_," lanjut lirih Cagalli, dengan cepat ia langsung memutuskan hubungan jarak jauh tersebut sebelum ia mendengar Kira menertawakannya.

Selesai Cagalli menelpon Kira, kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang perlu ia hubungi untuk datang menghadiri acara wisudanya nanti. Satu orang yang belum pasti ia dapat hadir atau tidak, dengan ragu Cagalli memasukkan nomer ponsel pribadi orang tersebut.

"Ha-.." ucapan Cagalli tersendat kala ia hanya mendengar ocehan operator penyedia jaringan untuk menginggalkan pesan karena nomer tersebut tidak aktif. Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan Cagalli, menatap miris foto dirinya bersama dengan Athrun yang ia gunakan sebagai _walpaper _posel pintarnya. Cagalli masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Athrun kembali, tapi yang ia dengar masih sama dan itu jelas bukan suara Athrun. Putus asa.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hari ini pun sama. Cagalli selalu mengirimkan pesan kepada sang Letkol. Bertanya tentang kabar, kesehatan dan berbagi cerita singkat. Tapi satu yang Cagalli tahu, semua pesan yang selama ini ia kirimkan tidak pernah terkirim padanya karena tidak ada laporan terkirim apabila pesan tersebut masuk.

Hiks..hiks..hiks..

Menangis. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meluapkan segala emosi dan kekecewaannya. Ia tahu ini resikonya, seharusnya ia tahu akan seperti ini. Harus. Cagalli menguatkan tekadnya, menetapkan hatinya, menguatkan kasih dan sayangnya pada si pemilik _navy_ _blue_. Berharap ia akan datang seminggu lagi, berfoto bersama, tersenyum kearah kamera. Ia masih berharap hal itu akan terjadi. Pasti. Kuatnya pada diri sendiri

Menahan sesak yang terus memguncang jiwanya, Cagalli memilih untuk tidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dikedua pipinya.

...

"Shinn, jangan pesan makanan yang mahal!" ancam Cagalli pada Shinn. Sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, Cagalli mengajak Shinn untuk makan siang bersama. Dan sinilah sekarang mereka berada, di kedai ramen tempat Cagalli dan Athrun menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah.

Deg

Ingatan bersama dengan Athrun terekam kuat di memorinya, memutar segala macam kenangan yang membuatnya sesak.

"Athrun suka rasa udang, ia akan menambahkan lada hitam pada kuah ramennya. Memesan ekstra telur dadar pada ramennya." Kenang Cagalli dengan nada lirh sarat akan kerinduan dan kekecewaan.

"Kita pergi!" tarik Shinn pada tangan kiri Cagalli yang membuat Cagalli hampir terjungkal kalau saja ia telat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa kau bilang?" geram Shinn.

"Ada apa Shinn?" tanya heran Cagalli.

"Kau menyebut pria yang sudah membuangmu dengan nada seperti kau mengharapkannya kembali. Tidak kau bisa lihat ada aku disini?" amuk Shinn dengan mata menyala.

"_Gomen_," sesal Cagalli yang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Enam bulan tanpa kabar, tapi sampai saat ini ia masih mengharapkan pria _emerald_ itu hadir menenangkannya, menghilangkan kegundahan ini. Sungguh hanya dia yang mampu membuat ia yakin atas hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka jalani.

"Kau selalu mengharapkannya dengan mengenang semua hal baik tentangnya. Bisakah kau mengenang hal baik tentangku juga? Hanya itu. Aku ingin kau mengenangku sebagai hal baik yang pernah kau miliki. Itu sudah cukup menjadi imbalan atas semua usahaku selama ini,"

"_Gomen_, aku tak akan bisa mensejajarkan kebaikanmu dan kebikannya. Dia terlalu kuat untukmu,"

"Kalau begitu, lihat aku sebagai diriku," tegas Shinn penuh sesal, ia tidak menyangkah akan melihat wajah penuh keputus asaan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua _hazel_nya.

Grebb

Shinn memeluk erat Cagalli, mengatakan bahwa masih ada dia sebagai tempat berpaling. Masih ada pundaknya untuk bersandar dan tangan yang siap menghapus segala lara itu.

"Apakah kau melihatku sebagai Cagalli?" tanya Cagalli begitu tangisannya mereda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau melihatku sebagai Cagalli atau sebagai Stellar?"

Mata Shinn membesar seketika mendengar nama Stellar disebut, "Ada apa Shinn? Apa pertanyaanku salah?" tanya Cagalli lagi. Melihat reaksi dari Shinn Cagalli sudah menduga apa jawaban yang akan diberika oleh Shinn.

"Te-tentu aku melihatmu sebagai.."

'_Shinn'_

"Ahh..." ingat Shinn atas kematian Stellar terulang di kepalanya. Cagalli benar, ia hanya melihat Stellar di dalam tubuh Cagalli karena fisik mereka sama.

"Stellar. Kau bahkan mengaggap aku adalah Stellar."

"Tidak, tentu tidak Cagalli," ucap geram Shinn mencengkeram kedua pundak Cagalli seperti saat mereka bertemu. Tatapan penyesalan, marah dan kecewa ada dalam pancaran _ruby_ itu.

"Bahkan gelang ini adalah milik Stellar," Cagalli mengangkat gelang yang telah ia lepas dari pergelangan tanganya.

Grebb

Cagalli memeluk tubuh Shinn yang tak berdaya melawan rasa sakit akibat ditinggalkan oleh orang terkasih. Membiarkan Shinn menumpahkan segalanya sekarang sebelum ia menjadi gila sepenuhnya.

"_Daijoubu_,"

"Hmmm," guman Shinn mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Tiga jam Cagalli menenangkan Shinn, membawanya pulang ke rumah. Mayu sedang ada les, para pekerja tidak ada yang berani mendekati Shinn dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi sekarang, hanya Cagalli yang memutuskan merawat Shinn. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Shinn, banyak foto dirinya disandingkan dengan foto Stellar. Ya, Cagalli telah mengetahui semua ini dari Mayu. Didalam kado itu, Mayu menjelaskan semuanya, memintanya untuk bersama memulihkan kondisi kejiwaan Shinn. Cagalli tidak akan marah pada Shinn karena Cagalli sendiri tidak mencintai Shinn. Cinta?

"STELLAR!" teriak Shinn bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tenang lah," perintah lembut Cagalli memeluk tubuh bergetar Shinn. Beginikah rasanya dicintai dengan begitu dalam?

Berangsur-angsur keadaan Shinn memulih, bahkan Cagalli harus menginap di rumah Shinn selama empat hari.

"_Arigatou_," ucap lirih pemilik _ruby_.

"_Iie_, aku senang membantumu. Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan Stellar,"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu,"

"Itu pilihanmu, bukankankah hidup pilihan?"

"Dan apa pilihanmu?"

"Kenapa aku yang harus memilih?' tanya balik Cagalli.

"Kau sendiri hidup didua pilihan Cags, berdiri disampingku atau berdiri menunggu dirinya yang bahkan sekarang kau tidak tahu keberadaannya dimana,"

"Kau ingin berjudi denganku?"

"Aku memilihmu. Semoga kau tidak mengecewakan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk sebuah pilihan yang belum kita jalani."

"_Wakatta_, aku pergi dulu." Cagalli bangkit dari duduknya melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Asuka.

...

...

tbc

Chap dua selesai, siapa yang dipilih Cagalli?

Entahlah, ada yang berpikir Athrun akan datang saat wisuda?

Review minna...


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, minna-san...

Cerita ini berlanjut, semoga dapat mengurangi kejenuhan kalian semua readers

Warning : Akan banyak typo, AU,OOC buanget, mungkin ada yang merasa terdapat persamaan dalam alur dan setting mohon dimaafkan

Disclaimer: GS/GSD sepenuhnya milik sunrise

CHAPTER 3-Last Chapter

"Kira!"

"_Aku ada di dermaga. Cepat jemput aku," perintah dari seberang._

"_Wakatta_!" selesai melakukan percakapannya, Cagalli memutuskan hubungan nirkabel tersebut.

"Dari?" tanya proktektif pada lawan bicaranya yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Kira!" teriak Cagali dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak terima dari Shinn.

"Aku harus pergi. Kira sudah sampai." tambahnya berpamitan pada Shinn

"Hati-hati,"

"_Daijobou_,"

Cagalli pergi meninggalkan _calido_ _café_ untuk menuju dermaga tempat kapal Kira berlabuh.

"Kira!" panggil Cagalli pada kakak kesayangannya ini.

"Hei," jawab Kira melambaikan tangan kanannya sebagai tanda keberadaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," peluk Cagalli begitu menemukan Kira yang masih berseragam putih lengkap dengan tanda jangkar dan kepangkatannya.

"Aku juga, maaf baru bisa pulang. Kami harus menyelesaikan misi terlebih dahulu,"

"Hmmm, yang penting sekarang _Nii_-_san_ ada,"

"_Nii_-_san_?" goda Kira pada adik yang bersifat keras kepala.

"Lupakan!" acuh Cagalli meninggalkan Kira yang masih harus melaporkan kedatangannya.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku hah?" ucap Kira yang baru saja masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, hanya pergi ke mobil terlebih dahulu,"

"Dan membiarkanku mencarimu?"

"_Gomen_ _ne_,"

"Aku pinjam mobilmu, aku ingin ke tempat Lacus. Memberi kejutan padanya, sudah enam bulan aku meninggalkannya."

"Memangnya kau tidak memberinya kabar?"

"Untuk kepulanganku aku tidak memberitahunya."

"Bukan!"

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau selalu menghubunginya?"

"Tentu saja Cags, kenapa aku tidak menguhubunginya? Walaupun harus tengah malam setelah apel malam,"

"Selalu?"

"Maksudmu rutin?"

"Hmmm," ucap Cagalli dengan mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Tidak, mungkin dua hari sekali. Tapi aku selalu menghubunginya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Cagalli menghentikan mobilnya di dekat halte.

"Bawalah, aku harus melihat baju yang akan aku kenakan nanti lusa. Sebaiknya kau membantu Lacus mencari gaun juga," ucap Cagalli lalu meninggalkan mobil.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam,"

"_Hai_!"

Cagalli berjalan dengan gontai menuju kursi halte, "kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" monolognya menatap jalanan yang lenggang. Kemudian Cagalli mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menekan beberapa deret angka untuk menghubungi seseorang,

"Shinn, bisa jemput aku?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shinn, Cagalli kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Masih. Masih terpajang fotonya bersama dengan Athrun saat Athrun mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat dari Mayor menjadi Letnan Kolonel. Senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya, bagaimana pun juga Cagalli selalu bangga dengan Athrun. Selalu.

Tin...tin..

"_Gomen_ _ne_," ucap Cagalli begitu masuk ke dalam jok penumpang.

"Bukan masalah. Bukannya tadi kau berpamitan untuk menjemput Kira?"

"Sudah, tapi sekarang ia pergi menemui Lacus dengan mobilku,"

"Oh, jadi?"

"Bisa antar aku mengambil pakaian untuk wisuda lusa?"

"Ok, tapi ada syaratnya nona,"

"Apa?"

"Temani aku makan malam. Hari ini Mayu pergi ke Onogoro,"

"Hmmm, bukan masalah,"

...

Makan malam berjalan lancar, dimana Shinn yang senang menggoda Cagalli mulai dari mengambil makanan hingga sengaja menambahkan bumbu pedas pada makanan Cagalli lalu meminum minuman sampai habis yang membuat Cagalli harus memesan ulang dan menahan rasa pedas yang luar biasa.

"Hahahaha," tawa Shinn mengingat lagi kejadian saat mereka berada di kedai ramen.

"Jangan terus ketawa Shinn!"

"Wajah merah dan ingusan. Menjijikan." Ejek Shinn

"Shinn!" pukul Cagalli tepat di dada bidang Shinn.

"_Gomen_ _ne_,"

"Hmmm, kalau saja kau tidak membantuku. Sudah kupatahkan lehermu. Mengerti?"

"_Gomen_ _ne_,"

Drttt...drttt

"Apa?" tanya Shinn melihat ponsel Cagalli yang bergetar.

"Apa?" tanya balik Cagalli yang mendapat respon sedikit berlebihan dari Shinn yang mengambil paksa ponsel yang berada di genggaman Cagalli.

"Shinn!" panggil Cagalli yang berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Diam!" perintah Shinn. Shinn segera melihat ponsel Cagalli setelah wanita bermata _hazel_ itu berhenti merenggek.

"Bahkan aku saja belum melihatnya," ucap Cagalli dengan nada acuh

"Ayo ku antar pulang. Kira sudah menunggumu,"

"Dari Kira?"

"Iya," Shinn segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengenggam jemari Cagalli menariknya meninggalkan taman kota.

Sepanjang perjalanan Cagalli hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat alasan yang dapat dipercaya oleh kakaknya.

"Jangan takut, aku yang akan menghadapi kakakmu, aku lebih tua darinya. Jadi jangan khawatir,"

"Dan kemudian aku akan menjadi salah satu hidangan makan malam yang lezat?"

"Ia tidak akan memakanmu, jangan berlebihan,"

"Jangan ikut campur, lebih baik kau langsung pulang,"

"Tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan kakak yang cemas tentang keadaan adiknya,"

"Pulanglah!" ucap Cagalli lemas.

"Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup menghadapi kakakmu? Kau lupa, bahwa aku sudah pernah menghadapi kedua orang tuamu?"

"Kira berbeda. Sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Serahkan ini padaku,"

"Maaf, tapi permintaan ditolak,"

"Atau kau mau tidak datang ke acara wisudaku?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengundangku. Karena pangeranmu akan datang,"

"Setidaknya aku akan mengenalkannya padamu,"

"Dan aku akan menjadi sasaran peluru?"

"Bahkan kau takut menghadapi Athrun, bagaimana caramu mengambilku dari sisinya?"

"Hanya kiasan, baiklah aku akan menghadapi kakakmu terlebih dahulu." Ucap acuh Shinn yang masih fokus untuk mengemudi kendaraannya.

"Shinn!"

"Kita sudah sampai. Dan ini keputusanku. Ayo turun!"

"Menyebalkan!"

Begitu mereka berdua turun, mereka disambut oleh seorang berambut coklat yang menjadi bahan perbincangan selama di perjalanan. Mungkin ini pertanda umur panjang untuk si rambut coklat.

"_Tadaima_," ucap kikuk Cagalli melihat tatapan mata Kira.

"_Okaeri_," balas Kira tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata ungu malam yang menusuk tersebut dari Shinn.

"Masuklah!" perintah Kira pada Cagalli yang terdengar dingin.

Cagalli melangkah masuk meninggalkan kedua pria yang sama besarnya di depan pintu rumah.

"Semoga Anda tahu apabila Cagalli sudah mempunyai tunangan dan saya berharap Anda tidak menukar kebaikan Anda dengan kasih Cagalli dengan memanfaatkan keadaan,"

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskannya, tapi apakah kau mengerti yang dirasakan oleh Cagalli? Dan aku juga melihat kesempatan yang ada sebagai peluang yang harus dimanfaatkan. Bukan begitu Kolonel?"

"Aku hanya melindunginya dari orang yang tidak kukenal dengan baik,"

"Wajar, tapi sebelumnya aku sudah meminta ujin kepada kedua orang tuamu untuk berteman dengan Cagalli dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya,"

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka,"

"Aku mengerti, mohon kerja samanya. Kita sama-sama menyayangi Cagalli, aku harap cara yang kita tempuh juga sama. Aku mohon padamu jangan memarahinya secara berlebihan, dia sedang masa tertekan."

"Aku lebih mengtahuinya daripada Anda, semoga Anda tidak melupakan itu,"

"Baiklah, selamat malam tuan Yamato," pamit Shinn undur diri, masuk ke mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi kediaaman Yamato.

"Cagalli!" panggil Kira dari luar kamar Cagalli.

"Iya, buka saja," balas Cagalli dari dalam kamar.

"Kau lelah?"

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya?"

"Kalau kau tidak lelah,"

"Tidak, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku juga ingin tahu pendapatmu,"

"Semoga kau masih Cagalli yang dulu,"

"Entahlah,"

"Jadi siapa dia?"

"Dia yang menggantikan Athrun selama ini, sejak lima bulan yang lalu,"

"Menggantikan?"

"Sebagai teman berbagi cerita dan pendapat,"

"Kasih dan sayang?"

"Iya,"

"Sejauh mana?"

"Pendekatan,"

"Athrun tahu?"

"Bahkan kabarku saja ia tidak tahu, apalagi tentang Shinn,"

"Kau berselingkuh?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya pertemanan antara pria dan wanita,"

"Melibatkan kasih dan sayang, itu selingkuh!"

"Entahlah,"

"Dia memanfaatkan keadaanmu Cags!"

"Tapi aku merasa hubungan ini simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan. Dia membantuku menyelesaikan semester akhir dan lusa aku wisuda, sedangkan dia mendapatkan pengalihan dari tunangannya yang meninggal."

"Jadi kau hanya menjadi bayangan dari tunangan yang meninggal itu?"

"Ya, seperti itu lah,"

"Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Cagalli bersandar dibahu Kira, sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan aman dan nyaman seperti ini? Dengan Shinn ia juga merasakan nyaman tapi tidak seaman dan senyaman ini. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Athrun?"

"Sembilan tahun,"

"Sudah berapa banyak masalah yang kalian lewati bersama?"

"Banyak, ada apa memangnya hah?"

"Hanya mengingatkan sejarah panjang hubungan kalian,"

"Ya, kau benar. Hubungan ini bukan hanya tentang kasih sayang, kami sudah menjalaninya mulai dari kami bukan siapa-siapa hingga saat ini."

"Bersama menghadapi kemarahan ayah Athrun agar Athrun diperbolehkan kuliah dipenerbangan, kemudian mendukungnya saat pendaftaran sampai pendidikan ketentaraan. Kau lupa?"

"Tidak sesingkat itu Kira. Kau pikir menghadapi ayah Athrun semudah yang baru saja kau ucapkan?"

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu semua lebih dari siapa pun,"

"Apa maumu Kira?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan tindakanmu lagi, hargai lamanya hubungan kalian. Mungkin Shinn lebih mampu mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa kami para tentara selalu merindukan kalian yang berada di rumah,"

"Shinn pandai mengambil hatiku, dengan perhatian yang sederhana."

"Dan?"

"Athrun yang selalu mempunyai cara untuk dibanggakan,"

"Mana yang kau pilih? Hidup penuh perhatian atau penuh kebanggaan? Kau juga yang membuat Athrun untuk lebih memilih jalan menjadi tentara diawal karirnya,"

"Kalau ia bisa datang, aku akan memilihnya,"

"Jadi kau masih belum memilih?"

"Bagaimana aku dapat memilih? Hubungan ini bukan hanya satu bulan atau enam bulan, tapi sembilan tahun!"

"Jujurlah pada dirimu Cag!"

"Aku mencintainya berharap ia akan mengerti apa yang aku mau,"

"Ia akan mengerti maumu kalau kalian saling terbuka,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Ingatlah seberapa keras perjuangan kalian sampai dititik ini, seberapa lama kalian bersama. Jangan sampai hanya karena kesenangan sesaat kau malah meninggalkan yang sudah diperjuangkan,"

"Aku tahu, aku pun berharap ini bukan hanya emosi sesaat saja,"

"Tidurlah, hari sudah malam," Kira melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih duduk bersandar di kaki kasur.

"Kenapa kau membela Athrun? Apa karena kalian seprofesi?"

"Aku harus menjawab sekarang? Tidurlah," bujuk Kira menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali duduk di depan Cagalli yang bersila.

"Sekarang!" tegas Cagalli.

"Iya, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau pulang untuk menemui orang yang selama ini kau rindukan ternyata dia sudah bersama yang lain?"

"Ia tidak..."

"Tidak, kami para tentara selalu merindukan kalian, berharap cepat pulang dan bertemu kalian. Kami tahu ini resiko yang harus kami tanggung, tapi setidaknya kalian juga seharusnya mengetahui resiko berhubungan dengan kami," potong Kira.

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah mengerti apa mau kami!" tolak Cagalli atas pendapat Kira.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kami merasakan hal seperti itu? Kau tahu, kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian. Tapi, lebih dari itu kami juga sudah bersumpah menjaga negara dan bertanggung jawab atas pangkat yang berada dipundak kami," jelas Kira.

"Apa aku akan selalu menjadi yang kedua?"

"Mungkin, bahkan apabila suatu saat nanti dirimu akan melahirkan dan kami mendapat tugas mendadak. Kami diwajibkan memilih tugas daripada melihat buah hati kami. Apakah kami senang? Tentu kami sama tersiksanya dengan kalian para calon ibu,"

"Tidurlah, pikirkan ini semua baik-baik. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu apabila ini resikomu, bukankah aku selalu mengingatkanmu mengenai resiko yang satu ini?" tambah Kira secara bijak.

"Aku akan tidur, temani aku sampai tertidur!"

"Dengan senang hati," ajak Kira bangkit dari duduknya, menidurkan Cagalli, memasangkan selimut dan mengusap rambut Cagalli secara acak.

Cagalli tertidur, Kira melihat dengan jelas air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Cagalli, dengan lembut Kira mengahapus air mata tersebut, "Kau sudah membuat adikku menangis Ath, apa tidak ada cara lain hah?" ucap Kira yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang Cagalli. Merasa Cagalli telah tertidur, Kira pergi meninggalkan kamar Cagalli yang hanya diterangi lampu kecil.

...

"Terima kasih Tolle,"

"Semoga nomer ini dapat membantumu Kira,"

"_Oyasumi_,"

Kira segera memasukan angka yang baru saja ia dapatkan, lalu menekan tanda berwarna hijau, "Markas Capentaria?" tanya Kira begitu sambungannya tersambung di seberang.

"_Siap! Dengan siapa?" jawab dari seberang._

"Kolonel Yamato kesatuan X105 Strike angkatan laut,"

"_Hai_! _Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya dari seberang._

"Bisa disambungkan dengan Letnan Kolonel Zala?"

"_Hai_!"

"Selamat malam Letkol?"

"_Kira, kau sudah naik pangkat? Aku kalah satu langkah darimu,"_

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, bisakah kau datang di acara wisuda Cagalli lusa?"

"_Lusa?"_

"Ya, kuharap kau datang sebelum terlambat."

"_Maaf, sepertinya aku akan terlambat. Aku mendapat misi Kira, ada mata-mata dalam satuan kami. Ucapkan maafku padanya,"_

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal Ath,"

"_Kau tahu mana yang harus didahulukan Kira,"_

"Ya, segera selesaikan dan lekas kembali,"

"_Aku harap yang mengucapkan kata itu adalah adikmu Kira, bukan darimu,"_

"Kau ingin Cagalli yang mengatakannya?"

"_Itu bukan pilihan yang terbaik. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya. Semua pesan Cagalli sudah aku baca,"_

"Ya,Selamat malam Letkol,"

"_Selamat malam Kolonel,"_

Dengan sekali tarikan napas Kira bisa tahu ini bukan berita bagus, tapi apapun itu ini adalah kabar yang selalu Cagalli tunggu.

Hari ini adalah hari wisuda, Kira berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk mendampingi Lacus. Sedangkan Cagalli berangkat bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hari ini harusnya ia bahagia, semua kerja kerasnya akan mendapatkan apresiasi. Tapi nyatanya orang yang ia harapkan hadir tidak memberikan kabar atas kedatangannya.

'_Masih ada waktu. Mungkin ia ingin memberikan kejutan di saat wisuda berlangsung,' _dukung Cagalli dalam hati

"Kenapa tidak bersemangat?" tanya nyonya Yamato yang terlihat anggun dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hijau berpadu dengan rok pensil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Sedang merindukan pangeran ya?"

"Ibu!"

"Bukannya sudah sering ditinggal? Kenapa masih merana?"

"Ibu!"

"Sudahlah, anak kita sedang merindu. Jangan buat ia marah kalau tidak mau hal buruk terjadi," sahut tuan Yamato yang sibuk menggoda anak perempuan yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ayah!"

Mendengar ucapan kesal sang putri malah membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Mereka tiba di gedung tempat acar berlangsung. Tempat duduk wali dan mahasiswa dipisah, tiba saatnya nama Cagalli dipanggil untuk maju kedepan. Lega. Hanya rasa itulah yang ia rasakan. Setelah ia mendapat gulungan, Cagalli langsung menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, ternyata disana sudah ada Kira dan Lacus.

"Lacus," panggil Cagalli yang mempercepat jalannya.

"Selamat Cagalli," ucap lembut Lacus.

"Selamat juga untukmu _Nee_-_chan_," goda Cagalli. Mendengar godaan dari Cagalli membuat kedua Yamato tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kira.

"Sudahlah, mari kita berfoto bersama," ajak Kira menyelamatkan Lacus dari godaan orang tua dan adik kecilnya.

"Berangkat!" ucap semangat Cagalli.

Mereka berfoto dengan berbagai formasi, mulai dari Kira,Lacus dan kedua orang tua Kira, lalu keluarga Yamanto dengan Lacus, Kira dengan Cagalli dan terakhir Cagalli dengan lacus. Semua terlihat bahagia dalam foto-foto tersebut, walaupun pada kenyataannya Cagalli menyimpan rasa hampa dalam hatinya.

Paman Clyne datang menghampiri keluarga Yamato yang sedang berkumpul, membuat Cagalli tidak enak, sehingga Cagalli memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mengubungi Shinn.

"Cagalli," panggil seorang dengan suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Cagalli.

"Ada apa Kira?" tanya balik Cagalli. Kira berjalan menghampiri kursi tempat duduk Cagalli.

"Maaf telah gagal membawa pulang Athrun,"

"Kau berhasil menghubunginya?" tanya antusias Cagalli yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Kira.

"Ceritakan, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja,"

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ia mendapat tugas,"

"Berapa lama ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya?"

"Kurasa ini kasus yang lumayan sulit, mungkin enam bulan,"

"Bukan masalah seberapa lama lagi aku menunggunya, setidaknya aku mengetahui seberapa lama lagi waktu yang kebutuhkan untuk menunggunya,"

"Ia juga sudah membaca semua pesan darimu dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu pesan pun untukmu,"

"_Wakatta_, bagaimana caramu menghubunginya?" tanya penasaran Cagalli.

"Kolonel,"

"Aish, kau memang sombong Kira!"

"Pada kenyataannya memang aku seorang Kolonel?"

"Dan aku hanya mahasisiwi biasa,"

"Mantan mahasiswi sayang!" ejek Kira. Setidaknya dengan kabar ini telah memberikan kekuatan pada kasih-sayang Cagalli apa Athrun.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru datang," ucap Kira menunjuk kearah datangnya pria berambut gelap bermata _ruby_.

"Shinn! Namanya Shinn, Kira,"

"Terserah! Aku ke dalam dulu. Jangan bawa ia kedalam!"

"_Wakatta_," setuju Cagalli.

"Maaf," ucap Shinn menghampiri Cagalli.

"_Iie_,"

"Kau cantik,"

"_Arigatou_, mana hadiahnya?" pinta Cagalli.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawanya. Bahkan aku lupa tidak membeli bunga untukmu,"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak membawa apapun untukku?"

"Hehehhe," tawa nista Shinn melihat kenyataan bodoh yang ia pertunjukkan.

"_Arigatou_ sudah datang," ucap Cagalli yang sudah bersandar nyaman dibahu Shinn.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" ajak Shinn mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku jas kantornya.

"Bisa kita menyewa fotografer saja?" tawar Cagalli yang merasa ide yang dikemukan oleh Shinn terlalu buruk untuk dilakukan.

"Masih harus mengantri, sudahlah! Kita berfoto saja!" tolak Shinn yang langsung membuka aplikasi kamera pada ponselnya dan mengajak Cagalli untuk berpose seperti dirinya.

"Jangan berlebihan Shinn!" tawar Cagalli lagi.

"Jangan cerewet!" tolak Shinn.

"Cepat selesaikan ini," terima Cagalli yang pada akhirnya mengikuti saran dari Shinn. Mereka berfoto dengan berbagai gaya, mulai dari bergaya normal sampai sedikit tidak normal.

"Diamlah!" perintah Shinn. Kemudian ia menepatkan fokus kamera pada wajah Cagalli kemudian mengabadikannya dalam memori ponselnya.

"Kau cantik," puji sekali lagi Shinn pada wanita yang masih mengenakan toga.

"Kau mengombal lagi tuan Asuka,"

"Dimana?"

"Siapa?"

"Pangeranmu,"

"Oh, ia ada tugas. Jadi tidak bisa datang,"

"Dan kau biasa saja?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menangis tidak akan merubah apapun," ucap dingin Cagalli.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis?"

"Hah?"

"Lupakan!"

"Hmmm," guman Cagalli menghadapi sikap Shinn.

"Untuk apa mendesah? Seperti sedang dalam masalah besar saja!" komentar Shinn.

"Kau!"

"Ayo, sebagai hadiah akan kubelikan apa saja untukmu. Aku ijin terlebih dahulu pada kedua orang tuamu dan kakak luar biasamu itu,"

"Jangan!" cegah Cagalli yang melihat Shinn beranjak pergi menuju gedung acara yang masih ramai dengan mahasiswa dan keluarganya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku saja yang pamit pada mereka, kau tungguh disini,"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disini,"

Cagalli segera pergi menuju kedua orang tuanya untuk pamit keluar bersama dengan Shinn, hal ini membuat Kira menatatap tajam kearah Cagalli yang hanya dibalas senyum tanpa dosa milik Cagalli.

"Ayo!" balas Cagalli mengajak Shinn yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan terusan berwarna _olive_ _green_. Dengan sangul kecil bekas riasan wisuda yang masih cantik diwajah Cagalli.

...

...

Hubungan Shinn dan Cagalli tidak berjalan lancar karena Cagalli harus bekerja membantu perusahan farmasi ibunya. Meskipun demikian, Cagalli masih sering meminta tanggapan Shinn mengenai beberapa masalah finansial dan kepegawaian.

Sudah dua bulan berjalan sejak wisuda, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada kabar dari Athrun. Hanya foto yang masih dipajang sebagai walpaper dengan gaya dan latar belakang yang sama seperti tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Cagalli masih menjalankan hidupnya dengan wajar, Kira sudah bertugas kembali mengarungi lautan. Ia pergi setelah lima hari setelah wisuda.

"Maaf terlambat," ucap Cagalli dan segera duduk di depan pria dengan setelan jas yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat sempurna.

"Aku maafkan,"

"Terima kasih Shinn, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya langsung Cagalli.

"Apakah aku dapat membawamu bertemu dnegna kedua orang tuaku?"

"Untuk?"

"Kuperkenalkan sebagai calon istri,"

"Kau gila!" ketus Cagalli.

"Gila?" tanya ulang Shinn pada Cagalli.

"Aku masih tunangan Athrun. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkannya demi dirimu."

"Jadi aku tidak ada harapan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberimu harapan,"

"Tapi membiarkanku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu?"

"Aku pikir ini simbiosis mutualisme untuk kita. Kenapa baru sekarang mempermasalahkannya hah?" jawab acuh Cagalli.

"Simbiosis?"

"Ya, kau membantuku sebagai senior dan aku membantumu melepas bayangan Stellar. Ada masalah?"

"Jadi selama ini aku yang berharap sendiri disini?"

"Tidak, aku pun merasa sayang padamu. Merasa tersanjung untuk semua pengorbanan yang kau berikan. Terima kasih Shinn,"

"Untuk apa semua itu jika aku masih belum bisa mendapatkanmu?"

"Jangan terobsesi secara berlebihan. Akan menyakitkan apabila aku meninggalkanmu,"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Apabila Athrun kembali,"

"Kau memanfaatkanku 100 % Cags,"

"Bencilah aku kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu, aku pergi. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu," pamit Cagalli dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shinn yang masih duduk terdiam meratapi kisah asmaranya yang buruk.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Cagalli dan Shinn menjadi memburuk, tiga minggu tanpa kabar dari Shinn membuatnya merindukan pesan singkat atau panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Rindu. Jelas Cagalli merindukan masa-masa saat ia dengan santainya berkirim pesan hanya untuk membahas jam berapa sekarang, nanti pulang jam berapa dan masalah-masalah klise lainnya.

"CEO dari _Impluse's_ _company, _Tuan muda Asuka resmi bertunangan dengan model cantik bernama Lunamaria Hawk. Pertunangan mereka diselenggarakan secara tertutup di pingiran pantai Onogoro tempat kediamanan Tuan besar Asuka. Sekian sekilas info hari ini," ucap pembawa berita di layar datar yang berukuran dua puluh inci.

"Dia sudah memilih rupanya," monolog Cagalli yang masih berada diruang kerjanya.

Dengan gontai Cagalli pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja berjalan menuju lobi, perasaannya ada yang aneh dengan hari ini, mengapa rung kerja semua sepi tapi area menuju lobi terlihat padat?

"_Konbanwa_, Cagalli-_sama_," salam seorang karyawan yang terlihat sudah berumur.

Begitu Cagalli akan absen, sekelompok prajurit tentara berseragam doreng lengkap dengan senjata dan tas yang dibawa dibelakang punggung. Dengan berlari kecil yang serempak mereka memasuki lobi kantor. Mengalihkan seluruh perhatian pegawai kantor yang akan pulang termasuk Cagalli yang masih bingung dengan keramaian yang tiba-tiba muncul. Mereka membentuk formasi lurus kebelakang dengan panjang lima orang dan kesamping delapan orang. Setelah terbentuk formasinya mereka berhenti berlari kecil, kemudian meneriakan secara serempak kata "_Arigataou_". Entah untuk siapa kata itu mereka ucapkan. Seorang dari mereka berlari siaga menghampiri Cagalli yang masih diam berdiri dilantai dua hanya bisa menatap heran pada semua pegawai yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Lapor! Pergelaran siap dilaksanakan! Mohon ijin dan waktu anda!" lapor prajurit tepat didepan Cagalli dengan tangan dalam posisi hormat.

Cagalli membalas dengan sikap hormat pula, semua pegawai masih betah menatap ke arah Cagalli berdiri menuggu jawaban dari Cagalli, "Laksanakan!" tegas Cagalli lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya. Pemimpin pasukan pun menurunkan penghormatan pula, lalu berbalik menuju pasukan yang berada dibawah. Cagalli pun mengikuti pemimpin pasukan tersebut, membiarkan semua perhatian terpusat padanya.

Sesampai dibawah, pemimpim pasukan kembali memimpin pasukan dan membuat formasi melingkar dengan Cagalli sebagai porosnya. Dalam hati Cagalli berharap ini adalah kejutan dari Athrun, tapi sampai mereka semua menyerahkan mawar merah Athrun tak kunjung muncul.

"Pergelaran telah selesai dilaksanakan!" ucap pemimpin pasukan dengan lantang.

"Bubarkan!" ucap tegar Cagalli.

"Bubarkan!" balas pemimpin pasukan dengan suara lantang.

Pemimpin pasukan kembali memimpin, para pasukan membuat formasi seperti mereka masuk kedalam lobi. Lalu baris dengan hanya dua shap* dan meninggalkan lobi dengan berlari kecil.

"Hanya itu?" kesal Cagalli dengan menghela napas secara berulang.

"Eh'em!" deham seseorang dari belakang Cagalli.

Refleks Cagalli langsung menoleh dan kebelakang. Mata _hazel_nya membulat sempurna tanpa sadar kedua tangan Cagalli langsung memeluk Athrun yang masih menggunakan setelan seragam merah milik tentara ZAFT.

"Kau merindukaku?" tanya Athrun denagn suara barito yang tegas. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan berulang dari Cagalli.

"Tidak malu berpelukan didepan umum?" goda Athrun yang masih mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Cagalli.

"Penjahat!"

"Maaf, jangan menangis Cags," bujuk Athrun yang mendengar isakan tangis dari Cagalli.

Cagalli melepas pelukannya pada leher Athrun, "Aku pikir ini hanya kejutan dari Kira,"

"Ternyata?"

Cagalli tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, matanya sibuk menatap diri Athrun, lambang sayap masih bertengger gagah di dada seragamnya. Ramutnya lebih pendek dari terakhir bertemu, _emerald_ yang masih bersinar tajam dan badan yang semakin tegap dan kuat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

"Tidak, wisudamu sudah berlalu, dan kau bekerja diperusahaan _Kaa_-_san_. Perlukah aku mengucapkan selamat untukmu?"

"Jahat! Pergilah aku akan pulang," kesal Cagalli dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Athrun.

Athrun segera memegang pergelangan tangan Cagalli yang membuat langkah Cagalli terhenti dan menghadap kearah Athrun kembali.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap datar Athrun yang sukses untuk mulut Cagalli mengangah.

"Jangan bercanda," kilah Cagalli menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Athrun berjongkok layaknya pangeran di negeri dongeng, lalu mengambil kotak yang berukuran lima belas kali delapan sentimeter dan mengarahkan ke Cagalli, dengan ragu Cagalli mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya, "Athrun?" tanya takjub Cagalli.

"Ini karena sebuah kesabaran dan kepercayaan yang kau berikan, apakah tawaranku diterima?" ucap Athrun seraya bangkit berdiri, tangan kanan Athrun memegang tangan kiri Cagalli.

"Kau selalu membuatku bangga," peluk Cagalli menggapai leher Athrun, mengacuhkan semua pandangan yang ada hanya kebagaian yang membuncang dihatinya.

"Selamat telah menjadi nyonya Zala," ucap Athrun dengan nada yang terdengar senang.

Cagalli hanya dapat menganggukan kepalanya secara berulang, mungkin ini tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi sekarang ia tahu bagaimana harus memgatur perasaannya untuk seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Sepertinya _Kaa_-_san_ terlambat," ucap suara lembut dari arah _lift_.

"_Kaa_-_san_," salam Athrun kepada calon ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat untukmu sayang, sudah berhasil membuat putri cantik Kaa-san menjadi lembut," goda Nyonya Yamato dengan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Cagalli berdiri.

"Terima kasih _Kaa_-_san_ sudah melahirkan wanita seperti Cagalli,"

...

"Bagaimana bisa naik menjadi Kolonel?" tanya Cagalli sebagai topik saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju butik untuk mencoba baju pengantin yang telah mereka pesan.

"Karena kesabaran dan kepercayaanmu,"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Misi berhasil diselesaikan sebelum waktu yang ditargetkan. Mereka menyuruhku membereskan masalah ini tidak kurang dari lima bulan, tapi aku dapat menyelesaikan misi tersebut hanya dua bulan,"

"Wah, kau sudah berkerja keras rupanya," puji Cagalli.

"Tentu, semakin cepat misi selesai semakin cepat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mendapat kabar kalau ada yang mengalihkan perhatianmu?"

"Dari?"

"Kolonel Yamato,"

"Si sombong itu!" kesal Cagalli.

"Mau bercerita?"

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah bertunangan dan aku akan menikah,"

"Terima kasih," ucap sungguh-sungguh Athrun.

"Kau cantik," ucap Athrun melihat Cagalli keluar dari balik tirai. Cagalli mengenakan gaun pengantin yang berwarna purih dengan rok yang mengembang yang panjangnya hanya sampai selutut.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Cagalli yang melihat dirinya lewat pantulan dicermin.

"Apanya yang berlebihan?"

"Rendanya,"

"Tidak, itu sudah pantas untukmu. Aku tampan sekali bukan?" tanya Athrun memasungkan dadanya yang sekarang memakai setelan jas.

"Apakah semua Kolonel selalu sombong?"

"Mungkin, ada berita bagus untukmu. Mau dengar?" bisik Athrun tepat ditelinga Cagalli.

"Aku dipindahkan ke pusat ORB,"

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, karena aku Kolonel. Jadi aku tidak perlu meninggalkanmu lagi. Kau senang?"

Cagalli langsung memeluk Athrun dengan erat, Cagalli pikir cukup dengan pernikahan saja ia sudah sangat senang. Sekarang, ia mengetahui apabila Athrun tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Apabila sabar itu indah, sekaranglah keindahan itu. Athrun hanya dapat membalas pelukan dari Cagalli. Athrun hanya bersyukur Cagalli tetap memilihnya walaupun sikap dingin yang selalu ia tunjukan saat jauh darinya. Bangga, Athrun juga sangat bangga atas kesabaran dan kepercayaan Cagalli.

End...

*Shap=barisan dua lajur...baris dua-dua

Fict ini 100% curahan hati author yang ditinggal pendidikan oleh sang-...

Ada yang gak puas? Maaf apabila ceritanya jadi serba penuh paksaan seperti ini. _Gomen_ _ne_! Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fict ini. Terima kasih reader, reviewers, dan silent readers,...

Balas Review:

**CloudXLightning** :

Chap1:senang bisa berpartisipasi pada acara ini, maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit GJ...maaf kalau tidak terlalu memuaskan untuk senpai, mohon bimbingannya untuk challenge selanjutnya.

Chap2:

Terima kasih sarannya, sering-sering memberi saran pada fict-fict saya, soalnya saya sering kesusahan membuat kata-kata delam bercerita. Mohon bimbingannya senpai!

**Popcaga**:

Cha1:aku memang buat asucaga kog,,,,terima kasih nee-san atas dukunganmu...

**Alyazala**:

Chap1:Menang seperti itu jika berhubungan dengan tentara, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, tidak dihubungi bahkan untuk sekedar berpamitan.

Chap2:Athrun tidak berselingkuh, hanya karena misi. Maklum untuk kenaikan pangkat...sudah update, semoga memuaskan.

**Lenore** **Jime**:

Athrun uda come back...review lagi ya...

**Guest**:

Ini lanjutnya sekaligus yang terakhir...terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini...


End file.
